


Merry Christmas, Finn

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Rae and Finn reconnect on Christmas Eve. Post S3. Inspired by Same Auld Lang Syne by Dan Fogleberg.





	Merry Christmas, Finn

It was late Christmas Eve night and instead of being home in bed, Finn Nelson found himself in the grocery store, scowl fixed on his face. A lone bottle of vodka rattled in the basket hanging on his arm as he made his way toward the checkout counter.

Under normal circumstances, he’d be at his dad’s place, staying up late listening to his Nan’s old Christmas records, or perhaps with his mates, drinking spiked eggnog and trading old stories. This year was different.

Dad had a new girlfriend and was spending the holiday with her. His best mate Archie was traveling with a new boyfriend, Chop and Izzy off on a romantic holiday, while Chloe spent time with her own family. And Rae…well, he had no idea.

They’d promised to be friends that summer, even after breaking up and with her leaving to go to university. But things changed, she’d gotten busy and barely talked to any of them, least of all Finn, the man who’d managed to fuck everything up in one moment.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and handed the vodka to the cashier, his lips barely quirking in greeting. He pulled out his wallet to pay when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and his eyes widened, his wallet dropping out of his hands.

Rae.

“Hiya, Finn,” she breathed, smiling with shimmering eyes. He felt his heart constrict and he gasped a breath, attempting to smile back.

“Rae,” he croaked, before clearing his throat and bending to pick up his wallet. She shifted her hips, her basket with just a six pack in a white knuckled grip.

“How’s it going?”

Finn shrugged, avoiding her eyes and handing a twenty to the cashier. He awaited his change with baited breath, biting his cheek. Four months since he’d talked to her and here she was, looking the same as she had–but somehow different as well.

He took his change and stepped to the side, Rae taking his spot. Their arms brushed and he tensed, biting his lip hard. She greeted the cashier and turned to him.

“I’m just home for Christmas,” she explained, paying for her beer. He nodded, holding his vodka close to his chest. He wished more than anything to just chug half the bottle right now. Anything to escape this conversation.

He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed her. Sure, she was on his mind constantly. But between work and his mates’ distractions, he could get by. But now, she was here. Right in front of him. She was beautiful and he was practically mute.

They walked out the door together out into the night and stood together for a moment under the twinkling lights hung along the storefront. He tried to say something -anything- but came up blank.

“Your flat’s just across the street, yeah?” She blurted out, holding her coat closer to her. Snow started to fall in earnest and he nodded, resisting handing over his jacket and wrapping his arms around her

“Would you maybe wanna have a chat? Catch up?”

He hesitated slightly and her face started to fall.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you have plans, I’ll just head back to my pla–” she started to turn away and he grabbed her arm quickly.

His voice finally returned.

“Yea, ‘course, let’s get out of this cold.”

They made their way across the street, beer and vodka in hand, and he unlocked his door with shaking fingers, leading the way inside. They silently shucked off their coats and she sat on the lounge, looking around interestingly.

“Place looks good,” she called out, Finn busying himself grabbing glasses in the kitchen and putting on the radio on low.

“Thanks,” he said simply, sitting next to her on the lounge and pouring a generous amount of vodka into each glass. He swallowed his quickly, pouring another and praying for courage. She shot him a grin and swallowed hers as well, before cracking open a beer and handing him one.

“How’s school?” He asked, staring hard at the vodka bottle. His words could come easier if only he kept his eyes off of her. In his periphery, she heaved a sigh.

“S’alright. Miss the gang though,” she answered. He nodded, taking a gulp of beer.

“I feel like shit barely talking to anyone but I’ve just been so busy, you know? Everything’s new and overwhelming,” she added. She was looking right at him and he met her eyes despite himself.

“They all understand. Everyone’s got stuff going on,” he assured her, giving her a small smile. She smiled back and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“Heard you’re on the radio now,” she voiced, pouring another vodka for them both. He blushed and breathed a laugh.

“It’s just a small overnight gig,” he replied, “Just wanna get my foot in the door, y’know. Even if it’s the shitty town station.”

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I’m so proud of you,” she gushed, laying a hand on his forearm. He blushed deeper and the air seemed to tense around them. The heat clicked on shortly, the moment lost.

Over the next several minutes, they talked about the gang and her studies and his radio show, all the while drinking their beer and vodka, their tongues growing looser. Finn felt himself moving closer to her every second, huddled together as they rambled. For a moment, it felt just like before–when they could sit and he could listen to her bang on for hours.

Soon, with empty beer cans lined up and the vodka bottle just about drained, Rae laid her head on Finn’s shoulder. He raised an arm and laid it across her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

“I miss you,” he whispered, burying his face in her hair. She pulled back with a shuddering breath. He looked at her, brow furrowed.

“I’m still upset with you,” she admitted quietly, “But I miss you too.”

She leaned in closer to him, their lips brushing. Out of the corner of his eye, the radio clock changed to 12:00.

“Merry Christmas, Finn.”


End file.
